In the Arms of a Death Eater
by 8thweasleykid
Summary: Lily visits Severus before her wedding to James. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway.**

**Summary: Lily visits Severus just before her wedding. One-shot**

_**In the Arms of a Death Eater**_

It had been years since we spoke. I never thought I would hear her beautiful voice again, and then on my 19th birthday I open my front door to find her standing on the other side.

"Happy birthday, Sev." She gave a small smile before reaching out and hugging me.

My heart skipped a beat at her touch.

I opened the door wider and allowed her in. "Lily I…what are you doing here?" I had to ask her, although I really didn't care. She was there and that was all that mattered.

"I was thinking about you. I don't know why I…"

She turned her eyes away from me and toward the window. "I know what you are." She said softly. "What you've become… still…"

Slowly she turned back to me. I could see the sorrow in her eyes. Her beautiful, emerald eyes.

"I hate you and love you all at the same time." She confessed. "You…you have no idea what you do to me…to my heart."

She had no idea what she did to mine.

"I've tried to forget you, to put you in the back of my mind. I've tried to convince myself that you are no longer the innocent nine-year-old boy that told me about magic, that you…that you have turned dark…evil. But you're not evil, Sev."

She placed her hands softly on my chest. She had never touched me like that before, so intimately.

"You are a brilliant man Severus Tobias Snape. Yes, a little dark but brilliant and certainly not evil."

Her small hands slowly ran up my chest, to my shoulders and then around my neck. A lovely shiver ascended my spine, as my heart threatened to pound out of my chest.

"You are no Death Eater, Sev, at least not deep down."

There was a moment of quiet where she simply looked into my eyes and I into her and then…she closed her emerald orbs, leaned in and softly pressed her lips to mine.

"I wish things were different. I wish…"

She sighed deeply, her breath shaky. "Sometimes life is so unfair."

That was a dramatic understatement, at least when it came to my life. I wanted to tell her. Tell her that I love her; that I have for years, but really, what good would it do? She was engaged to Potter… it had been announced in the Prophet.

"I'm getting married next week." She suddenly admitted.

"I know." Everyone knew.

"Part of me…part of me just wants to run away from it all. Run away from James, from work, from the war, from…life. I don't know if I love James, at least not the way I should."

I could not hold back a smile, despite the sorrow in her voice. I hated Potter and knowing she doubted her feelings for him filled me with a hope I thought lost long ago.

"It must be hard for you, to see me engaged to the man who made your life hell for six years of your life."

"It is," I answered honestly. "But I believe you are forgetting out seventh year." His attacks had been more mild and evasive, by just as spiteful. Not that I didn't give as good as I got.

Her brow furrowed. "But, he left you alone…he-he promised me…Sev, he left you alone, didn't he?"

She didn't know. She didn't know that the Marauders continued to torture me just not as publicly as before. I thought she had. I thought…I thought she hadn't cared.

"No Lily, they didn't, they continued to make me their target. But, Lily…a target no longer I will be."

Her eyes moistened. Her lip quivered slightly. "I-I didn't know. I thought…I trusted him."

"I don't blame you."

I could tell my words brought little comfort as she shook her head in unbelief. "You should. I-I thought better of him, I…I'm so sorry, Sev."

Her arms once again collapsed around me, her grip tightened around me as if she let go she would die.

"It's not your fault, Lily."

I could never blame her. They lied to her, Potter and his damn cronies lied to my Lily. I then placed a soft kiss atop her head, the strawberry sent from her shampoo filling my senses.

"I wish I didn't have to marry him…at least not now, not yet. Not with the war and my…confused feelings and…

She trailed off. Maybe it was because she didn't know how to word the rest of her thoughts, or simply because she didn't want me to hear them.

"You don't have to Lily. Tell him you're not ready. If he really…really loves you…he'll understand."

She said nothing but simply nodded.

"I have to go." She all but whispered then kissing my lips once more.

I nodded in understanding knowing it was best if she left. It wasn't safe for her here. In the arms of a Death Eater.


End file.
